Dip exercises are a popular exercise that typically uses the exerciser's body weight as the exercise resistance. In a dip exercise, the exerciser begins with his arms extending straight down along his sides and uses his arms to support his body on a pair of typically parallel dip handles. The exerciser then bends his arms at the elbow to lower his body, before straightening his arms to push his body up. The exerciser thus returns to the exercise start position.
Traditional dip exercise machines include a fixed pair of dip handles. Dedicated dip exercise machines are not versatile and take up a significant amount of space in an exercise area. Even multi-purpose exercise machines that include fixed dip handles are not particularly versatile because the dip handles extend outwardly, using a significant amount of space and limiting the exerciser's ability to move while performing other exercises.
The dip handles of a multi-purpose exercise machine may be made removable, but this carries additional disadvantages. For instance, when the dip handles are removed from the exercise machine, they must be stored, which requires a certain amount of space that then cannot be used for other purposes. Additionally, removal and reinstallation of the dip handles takes time, which may interfere with and interrupt an exercise routine, particularly where the exerciser wishes to perform an exercise circuit that includes dip exercises in addition to other exercise movements.
Consequently, a need exists for an exercise machine for performing dip exercises that includes dip handles that can be quickly moved between an exercise position and a storage position. The embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing an exercise machine for performing dip exercises, including a flip and dip handle system that allows the dip handle assemblies to be rotated between an exercise position and a storage position. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.